


Here's what he told me

by ShyyyVictoria



Series: Lashton One Shots [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Are bad girls, Good girls, Kinda, M/M, Punk Ashton, This is DUMB, idk wtf this is, nerdy luke, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Luke's aloud to do is study. Ashton changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's what he told me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be better. I'm sorry, I kinda lost motivation half way through, i think. I'm so sorry.

"Where do you think you're going, Lucas?" 

Luke paused at the front door, turning to face his questioning mother. 

"Just going to the library, mum. I have a biology project I need to do."

His mom sighed, not about to deny Luke a chance to bring his unacceptable 93 to a 100. 

"Alright. But at least put on some normal clothes before you go out in public." She gesture to the tattered cut off Luke wore, and his ripped black skinny jeans. "You're going to make people think we can't afford to clothe you, going out looking like a bum like that." 

Luke sighed, "Yes, mom." 

-

When Luke entered the library he was still wearing his ripped skinny jeans, having rushed out the door after covering his cut off with a red flannel. He seated himself at the fist empty table he found, which was most of them, no one actually comes to the library to work. Well, except Luke. He needed to get his biology grade up. 

Luke was half way through his project when a loud bang distracted him. Or rather, who caused it. 

Ashton Irwin, was a big name in his school. He didn't fit that social norm that people expected. He wore bandannas like they where crowns, and he didn't care what people thought, if he finds someone attractive, he lets them know about it. No shame in his game. 

Luke watch as Ashton was shushed by the librarian, the older boy trying to contain his laughter. They made eye contact as Ashton picked up the books he had knocked over. Ashton winked at him. Luke looked away, quickly, blushing hard. 

Luke could hear Ashton snort, attempting to keep his laughter to a low lever of volume. 

How embarrassing. Luke shook his head, looking down at his half finished project. 

"God, i don't wan't to do this anymore." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. 

"Then don't." Luke jumped, looking up, meeting Ashton's eyes for the second time in a 5 minute period. Luke was going to faint. 

"I- I have to." Ashton smiled down at him, taking to seat next to Luke. Oh, Jesus Christ. 

"No, you don't. Don't stress yourself over stupid school shit." Ashton leaned over, looking down at Luke's half finished biology project. "Jesus, you've gone all out on this shit, haven't you?" 

Luke blushed, sliding the papers into his bag, to hide them from Ashton's view. 

"I just need to get a good grade, is all." 

Ashton stood up suddenly, holding his hand out to Luke. 

"Come with me. You need a break." Yeah, Luke was definitely going to faint. 

"Wait a minute, Iv'e seen you before." Ashton speculated. "You're that kid that skipped two grades. You're supposed to be a sophomore, aren't you?" 

Luke blushed, looking away from the older boy. He was often reminded of his skipping grades by other seniors that didn't like being 'showed up by a kid'. Sometimes, Luke wishes he didn't skip any grades, not that it was really his choice, now, he's stuck in class all day with a bunch of angry 18 to 19 year old's. 

Ashton, having noticed the look on Luke's face quickly added, "That's pretty bad ass." And smiled big, down at Luke. 

Luke giggled nervously, "Uh, thanks." 

Ashton nodded, leaning over and picking up Luke's bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "Well, lets go then, Luke." And walked towards the exit.

Luke jumped up from his slouches position, running after Ashton. 

"Wait! Where are we going? I have to be home by 9. I can't, I told my mom I'd be here and I really should finish that proj-" 

Ashton stopped once they where outside the library, and faced the younger boy. 

"You're Cute." Luke stopped and sputtered. 

"W-what? No, I'm not! I'm- I'm.." Luke trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

Ashton nodded in affirmation. "Absolutely adorable." Luke blushed again. Ashton continued. 

"But, anyway, I don't know where we're going. Wherever you want. And don't worry, I'll have you home by nine." 

Ashton winked at Luke again, reaching over and pinching Luke in the side. 

"Come on, cutie. Ain't ya ever done anything bad?" Ashton snorted. "If you would really consider this bad." 

It was like Ashton wanted Luke to stay in a permanent blushing state. 

"I do. This is bad. What if my mom finds out i'm not there, she'll think i lied to her." 

Ashton chuckled, taking Luke by the hand, dragging him down the street. 

"Calm down, honey. We wont go far, just down the road, to the grotto. Hows that sound?" 

Luke has never been to the grotto. His mom always told him that that was where the low life's went, to waist there time. 

"Iv'e never been there." Luke stated. "I'm not aloud." 

Ashton smiled, as if he where hiding a dirty secret. "Even better." Luke gulped as they entered the Grotto. 

-

After that night at the grotto, Ashton would meet Luke at the library every time the younger boy went. Which was often. 

Luke didn't understand why. All he really remembers from that night was constant blushing and lame conversation. God, Luke sucked at socializing. But, apparently, Ashton liked that. 

-

After three months of blushing over everything Ashton said to Luke, Ashton kissed him. 

They where at the grotto, watching this street artist, Michael sketch his next master piece. Luke was watching the artist intently, amazed at what he could do, and he had dropped out of school. Ashton was standing next to him, arms around his shoulders, when Michael's boyfriend, Calum, who also did street art, walked up and said, 

"You guys are sickeningly adorable. I want to vomit. Really." Luke blushed, ready to deny the assumption that they where dating, but Ashton had beat him to it. 

"I know." Then, the older boy bent down, pressing his lips to Luke's, in a quick peck. "Better then you and Mi-Kill. That's for sure. Right, babe?"

Luke had froze as soon as Ashton pressed there lips together. What the fuck is happening? Luke looked up at Ashton, who was looking back at him, waiting for an answer. Instead of opening his mouth and asking what the fuck just happened, like a normal person, Luke stretched up on his tippy toes, grasping a fist full of Ashton's unruly curls and kissed him. 

Ashton reacted immediately. Sliding his hands up Luke's back, holding him steady, Ashton sighed into Luke's mouth. Fucking finally. 

Luke heard both Michael and Calum's simultaneous 'Ew' as Ashton bit at his bottom lip, causing him to porn star moan, right there in front of everybody. 

Ashton asked him to be be his boyfriend right after that.

Luke said yes.

-

Luke was sitting in his room, searching for information on animal cells, when there was a tap at his window. Which, what? He's on the second floor. 

When Luke peaked over the window sill and found his boyfriend smiling up at him, he laughed. 

"Are you seriously throwing rocks at my window, right now?"

Ashton laughed to, "Do you want me to start singing to?" 

Luke shook his head, "No, stupid. You're gonna get caught. how am i supposed to explain an incredibly hot guy standing at my window?" 

Ashton smirked up at him. "I think that's the most vulgar thing you've ever said." Luke blushed and mumbled. 

"Shut up, what do you want anyway?" 

"I wanted to see your cute little face." Ashton winked up at him. "Now come out here and let me kiss you and touch your butt." 

Luke groaned, rolling his eyes, mumbling, "Oh my god." 

Luke stood from his place in front of the window, rushing down the stairs and slipped out of the front door. 

Ashton jogged over to him, pulling him into hug before attacking the younger's boys lips, and sliding his hands into Luke's back pockets. 

Luke broke the kiss first, out of breath, "Jesus, whats gotten into you." Ashton squeezed Luke's ass, using that leverage to pull the boy closer to him. "Not that i'm complaining." 

Ashton smirked, leaning into the smaller boys neck, sucking a bruise into the pale skin. 

The moan that made it's way out of Luke's throat was interrupted by a car pulling up. 

"Shit!" Luke pushed Ashton away as his mom stepped out of the car. She didn't look happy." 

-

Luke has been grounded for 3 weeks so far. He had tried to explain to his mom that being with Ashton wouldn't, and hasn't, effected his schooling. She wouldn't have it. Then she brought up the age difference. And there was no arguing that, according to her. 

After week 4, Luke finally broke down and stuck out. He missed Ashton and his mom was pissing him off. Luke wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was tired of school being the only thing he was aloud to do. He had already skipped two grade levels, and he was going to graduate early, what else does she want from him? 

Later that night after getting home from seeing Ashton, Luke and his mom fought. She yelled about his grades falling and a bad reputation and Luke yelled back about being a senior at 15 and Loving Ashton. 

After that, his mom didn't stop him from seeing Ashton anymore. 

-

Ashton was lounging in Luke's bed, while Luke studied for there up coming biology test. 

Ashton was playing Blink-182 on his phone when Luke looked up from his text book, 

"Ashton." 

Ashton paused the music. 

"Yes, baby?" 

Luke smiled, "I think I want my lip pierced."

Ashton threw his head back, groaning. 

"Jesus, like we needed to give your mom another reason to hate me." Ashton sat up a bit, looking Luke in the eye. 

"But, god, that would be hot."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, tell me what you think anyway?  
> Prompt me?


End file.
